The Inevitable
by aldremist
Summary: The inevitable, eventual shipping of Stony. For all those out there with Stony feels and nothing to do with them, indulge. And to paraphrase SAW ll, Oh yes, there will be smut.
1. Denied Attraction

Tony sat at the bar in his penthouse, 'drinking his sorrows away' as Pepper would call it, if she were still here. But now she was gone and Tony had other things to drink to and forget about than just the absence of her. He'd called the team here and a few civilians to party with him, though he now sat alone at the bar having tended everyone's quota of drinks and he nursed his bottle of whiskey while tearing at the label in frustration.

Steve begrudgingly entered Tony's penthouse, he hadn't really wanted to come but he had no idea what kind of party it was and didn't want Tony to take offence if his absence was noticed. He looked around, not finding anyone he recognized until his eyes fell on the obviously lonesome character at the bar. Steve fiddled with his hands as he walked towards Tony, he knew he couldn't predict Tony's mood when he'd been drinking but wanted to show the host that he at least did turn up.

"Evening Tony." The Captain said in a casual, friendly manner as he took a seat beside Tony. He didn't know what else to say, everyone knew why Tony was drinking and he didn't want to mention Pepper leaving him and the company.  
"Steeeeeve!" Tony slurred as he rotated on his stool, swaying more than he would think.

"Have a drink with me." Tony flirted and winked, causing Steve to frown slightly, was Tony hitting on him or was it a drunk joke? Steve shook his head and politely declined.  
"You know I can't get drunk, Stark." Steve reminded him. Tony nodded, he remembered, but he said nothing, he didn't want Steve to know that he remembered every tiny detail about him and how those details played on his mind far too often.  
"For the taste?" Tony looked him dead in the eyes, his jaw set hard and refusing to swoon over the beautiful blonde.

Steve studied Tony as his voice became the tiniest bit softer, as if he was being sincere, for once. Steve couldn't say no to that face, not when Tony looked him directly in the eye and gave him a genuine offer.  
"Sure." He said after a while, he realized he'd been staring into Tony's eyes, memorizing the tones of deep brown they held and Steve wondered if they'd just had 'a moment' like he'd seen in some films. He shrugged away the idea, he was certain he wouldn't tell a soul about the slight desires he had for Tony, especially since he knew Tony would never feel the same. This wasn't like a crush you held in as a kid and finally one day blurted out in the hopes of not being rejected, this was a secret. Steve hoped his feelings for Tony would go away, stop teasing him, and filling his dreams.

Tony grinned as Steve accepted and he walked around the bar, holding the sides for support as he stumbled. He hadn't expected Steve to show up, much less keep him company so he had no reason to stay sober to keep his intoxication from embarrassing himself. Now he was under pressure to act sober, to not slip up and say something he'd regret.  
"Pick your poison." Tony said as he smiled at the searching look on Steve's face, it was clear he didn't know where to begin.

"Vodka? Or bourbon? Or whiskey, or scotch, or absinthe, or-"

"Vodka will be fine!" Steve exclaimed before Tony could list every bottle of alcohol under the sun, Steve already believed Tony had it all.

"Good choice." Tony smiled as he poured Steve a shot and slid it over the counter towards him.

Tony poured himself another shot as he watched Steve eye his own cautiously. Tony waited with the shot in his hand until Steve had his at his lips, they downed the drinks at the same time. Tony grinned, he'd always wanted to give Steve alcohol, even if it was just for the taste.

The Captain finished his shot and watched as Tony poured himself another, swaying as he did so.

"How much have you had to drink?" Steve eyed Tony warily. Tony ignored the question, he didn't need to be hounded to stop drinking so much from yet another person.

"Tony?" Steve asked, he hated being ignored and Tony would have to try harder than that to avoid anything Steve asked him.

"If you have to ask, then I would say not enough." Tony smiled and held his shot glass in the air as if for a toast then quickly drank it back, as he avoided Steve's eyes.

"Maybe you should ease up a little." Steve said with sincerity in his tone, maybe he could get Tony to stop without realizing that Steve cared, he was drunk enough.

"Go and be a buzzkill somewhere else, Cap." Tony snapped, he'd heard it all before and it was not something he appreciated. The bottle in his hand tipped to the side, landing heavily on the counter and rolling towards the edge, Tony cursed under his breath and his sloppy aim caused him to knock it off the counter instead of picking it up.

Steve was at Tony's side before Tony had even realized, grasping the bottle firmly and placing it on the counter. Steve didn't expect a thank you and was pleasantly surprised when Tony replied with a gruff 'thanks'.

"Now, should we get you to bed?" Steve said gently as he placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder to steady the genius. Tony had already proven that he was too drunk to function and Steve just wanted him to be safe.

"I don't need your help." Tony said grumpily, he didn't want to be treated like a misbehaving child and half shook Steve's hand from his arm.

Steve noticed the feebleness of Tony's movement and he smiled, that simple action showed him that Tony _did_ want him to be there but was too stubborn, or too drunk, to admit it.

"Everyone's pretty much gone, I think it'd be a good idea." Steve said in a hopeful tone as he tried to convince Tony, though it was his intention to put Tony to bed anyway.

Tony didn't reply, he glanced around at the dwindling number of party goers and realized Steve was right.

Steve lead Tony to his bedroom, trusting he would follow though he'd released the grip on his arm. They walked in silence for the most part, with Tony occasionally sighing and mumbling to himself. The couple stopped before Tony's door, Steve stood awkwardly as if to say 'well, here you are'. Steve opened the door as Tony seemed reluctant and he entered first, beckoning for Tony to follow.

Tony smiled as he looked up, he could get used to the sight of Steve in his room. He stumbled to his bed and flopped down ungracefully and let out a huge sigh.

"Goodnight, Tony." Steve said finally and turned to leave before admiring the brunette's figure sprawled across his bedspread for a moment.

"Waiiiiiit…" Tony moaned for Steve to stay.

"Yeah?" The super soldier asked as his hand lingered on the door handle.

Tony suddenly became nervous from the gaze of the blue eyed angel.

"Uhhhh,"

Dammit Stark, get it together. Grow some balls, say something to make him stay. He lectured himself.

"Can you get me something to throw up in?" He said quickly, then cursed.

Good one Tony.

Steve laughed as he closed the door, Tony was ever the charmer.

"From the bathroom." Tony waved his hand to the general direction of his ensuite.

Steve nodded and headed obediently to the bathroom. He instantly found an empty waste basket and picked it up. He checked his hair in the mirror for a moment, smoothing it back into its simple style. Steve blushed as he realized he was fixing himself to impress Tony Stark, of all people.

Tony smiled as Steve re-entered the room now disrobed and snuggly under the covers, he kept his eyes on him as he placed the basket by his side. Neither knew what to say.

"Do you need me to stay?" Steve offered after a while "I mean I don't want you to throw up in your sleep and choke or something." He screwed up his face.

"Sure." Tony said, relieved he didn't have to request Steve to stay and rolled over, indicating Steve could sit beside him. Steve gently sat on the bed and Tony's heart began to beat faster with the closing proximity. Tony sat up, swayed a little, then rested his head on Steve's shoulder. The two of the sat there, enjoying the moment, the close touch, without the other knowing it. Tony was cozy from the warmth of Steve's body, he nestled closer, much to Steve's surprise.

"Tony? What're you.." Steve said but he didn't back away. He let Tony move closer as he too enjoyed the warmth of another.

Tony bit his lip, he was going to try something, to take a small drunk, baby step, and prayed he wouldn't be rejected. Tony rested his hand on Steve's chest, their eyes locking together as Tony gently pushed Steve backwards onto the bed. He sighed in relief as Steve complied. They now lay on Tony's bed, eyes still glued together. Tony smiled at the slight pink color that began to creep into Steve's cheeks, and snuggled into the Captain and resting his head on his chest. Finally, Tony had achieved the basic intimacy he had craved with Steve.

This was all happening so fast for Steve, Tony now curled into his side, with his head on his chest? He could hardly believe it. Maybe Tony _could_be capable of sharing the feelings he had for him. Or maybe he was just too wasted out of his mind to know what he was doing. Either way, he welcomed it. Steve slowly draped his arm around the other who was clearly dozing off. He kicked off his shoes and shimmied under the blankets to join Tony who only too willingly accepted the closeness. With his free hand, Steve stroked Tony's hair gently and when he was sure he was asleep, kissed his head.

Tony gently drifted into a drunken dreamland, at last he was in the arms he had craved and far more content than he had been in a long time.


	2. Avoidance Issues

Steve opened his eyes slowly. The sun beamed through the edges of the curtain and he knew it was late into the next day. Still smiling from the events of the night, he reached for Tony, but his hand clasped empty sheets. Steve's heart rapidly dropped in his chest.  
"I knew it!" He yelled in frustration as he punched the bed.

I'm just another one night stand. Even though all we did was cuddle, it was just a onetime thing.

Steve's eyes burned and threatened to overflow but he refused to let his emotion show, he knew Jarvis would be watching and Tony could view the tapes whenever he pleased. He flung the sheets off himself with a little too much effort and sent them flying across the room but he didn't care.

Steve was angry, he felt used, despite how innocent their night was. It wasn't real, it had only happened because Tony was drunk. He sighed. He couldn't _really_blame Tony, he was the one who had been stupid enough to fall for it, he'd played along though he suspected this would happen from the start.

No, he was going to blame Tony.

He quickly redressed himself with shaking hands and stood up to leave. As his fingers curled around the doorknob, the sweet memories flooded back from when he last was in this position, so eager to close the door and stay in the room. The sweetness reverted back to rage and his hand balled into a fist and collided with the wall beside the door, leaving a gaping hole and plaster crumbling. He swung the door open and marched out, headed for his room.

* * *

The engineer was in his lab of course, absent mindedly soldering parts together, building the start of he had no idea what. There was no point to it, just something to do with his hands as his thoughts ran wild.

The warm touch, the perfectly combed blonde hair, the blue eyes with ocean-like depth. Tony was crushing on Steve, it was all too clear now and he couldn't deny it to himself any longer. But he was so confused, lost in a chaotic pool of emotions and lust over another _man_. That worried him the most. Tony had never been one for emotional ties to another person, to want to be around them all the time or to want them to stay in his life, the fact that it was another man he longed for, it was new, and scary.

He knew he shouldn't have done it, he knew better than to toy with the emotions of another and Steve would write it off as Tony being drunk. What if Steve hadn't wanted it? What if he'd just gone along with it so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable and that night hadn't actually been as wonderful and cozy as Tony so clearly remembered? Tony shook his head. Whatever it was, it had to stop now. Not for his sake, but for Steve's. He didn't want to hurt him but Tony knew it was in his nature, he would do it without intention, it was just his volatile personality, nothing happened the way he wanted.

He slammed his hands down onto his work bench and squeezed his eyes shut, smacking the modified toaster onto the floor when it beeped at him. He'd thought his silly little crush would go away, hopefully sooner rather than later, but last night he knew what he was doing, he'd only managed the confidence to do it by being intoxicated and he _enjoyed_it. Being held by another man, curling up against another man… what was he becoming?

Tony had never been homophobic, but the idea of _himself _being gay? He shuddered.

"Sir, Captain Rodgers is calling." Jarvis informed him, Tony's head snapped up.

"Don't answer. Block all calls from him. And tell me if he is on his way down here, at any time. He is not allowed in." Tony said sternly as Jarvis complied, he wasn't ready to face Steve, or anyone, he was going into introvert mode.

* * *

Steve sighed, he'd looked all over the tower for Tony with little hope of actually finding him but he'd wandered around none the less. He'd even asked Jarvis where he was but under Tony's orders the AI hadn't replied. Steve was lead to believe Tony was in the lab and he guessed he wouldn't be allowed entry even if he did march down there to confront him.

He sat on his bed, freshly showered and head clear, staring at the cell phone in his hand and trying to build up the courage to call Tony. He inhaled a deep breath as he dialed the number and held it in as he listened to it ring. The tone made him hopeful, Tony hadn't blocked his phone, at least not yet. The phone rang and rang and suddenly disconnected, no one picked up. Steve frowned and tried again, this time greeted by an instant '_This number is currently unreachable'. _He ended the call and resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.

He'd done it, he'd gone too far, ruined their friendship and now Tony hated him. Steve doubted he would see Tony for days, maybe even weeks. He let out the breath he'd forgotten he was holding in and dropped the phone onto the bed beside him. Tony would have to resurface eventually right? Maybe he could wait it out…

* * *

"Tony still not showing up for dinner?" Clint said with a mouthful of pasta, not to anyone in particular. Steve said nothing, everyone had noticed his continued absence for the past few weeks and hadn't really said anything until now.

"He's probably still moping over Pepper." Steve offered casually, he didn't want anyone to come to the conclusion that _he _had something to do with it. The team nodded, it seemed a plausible reason.

"Still, someone should check on him. Sure he's not always around but it's a little weird that he's completely isolated himself." Bruce piped up.

"Aren't we locked out of his lab?" Steve replied, he'd tried to enter before but Jarvis had denied him entry and Tony had walked out of view and ignored his hammering on the glass.

"Shouldn't be. I went down there to give him something from Fury last week." Natasha said calmly and she watched the confusion rise on Steve's face and was surprised when he tried to hide anger. Her eyes widened a little as she watched him, watched the emotions tick over on his face, Tony had evidently only locked out Steve.

The conversation died down after that and Steve finished his meal quickly and took his plate into the kitchen to rinse. Much to his surprise, Natasha appeared by his side.

"I think you should check on Tony." She looked at him knowingly. Steve didn't reply for a moment, he was a little startled that Natasha seemed to know about him and Tony, which couldn't be possible. But she was a spy after all, he guessed she could have picked something from his facial expressions or his below average attitude. She fished a little device from her pocket and held it out to him. He looked at it with a frown.

"This will bypass Jarvis's command to deny you entry." She said quietly, his eyes snapped to hers and in that moment he became aware she knew _something_.

"This will let me in?" He confirmed as he took the device from her hand and studied it closely as if he knew what he was looking at. She nodded, and left him to it, she had confidence he would get to the bottom of it and sort Tony out.


	3. Confrontation

ACDC blasted loudly throughout the lab and Tony was hyped up on coffee and beer. He had made real progress with the toaster project and had for the moment forgotten his worries about Steve. He happily worked away at his little machine, shouting along energetically to the lyrics and ignoring the burns and scrapes that littered his arms. He was lost in his own little world, away from people and their opinions and the stressful need to act to please. He was comfortable with the company of Jarvis and his robots, the only things that wouldn't judge or pressure him because he had created them.

"Sir, my protocols are being overridden." Jarvis' voice came out loudly and clearly despite the busy music, Tony frowned and dropped his tools on the bench. He turned quickly, just in time to see the blue eyed man enter his lab and fold his arms. The music stopped and there was silence.

Tony's first instinct was to turn around and walk away.

"Tony…" Steve's voice called out sternly, he tried to sound confident but the pain was clearly heard.

The engineer walked out of view, he didn't know what to do, but he was in no mood for confrontation.

"No, Tony, wait!" Steve shouted more assertively and followed Tony, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. Tony stopped walking but was motionless, showing no reaction to Steve's touch. There was a moment of silence as Steve gathered his words.

"I just, I just came to say that I'm leaving." Steve said solemnly, he'd given up. The words shocked Tony, he had not expected _that_.

"Why." He said blankly, his tone indicating no emotion, no happiness, but no remorse.

"Because…" Steve began slowly, "Because you're locking yourself away just to avoid me. You're probably not eating or sleeping and I'm not allowed to care. Because I messed up our friendship, I made you hate me, and now I just think it'll be best if I leave." He finished rambling and waited for a response.

"Sure." Tony spat. "Leave. Just like everyone else." His voice bitter and cold. He felt the grip on his arm loosen.

"Tony, what else am I supposed to do?" Steve's voice was close to yelling in exasperation. "You've made it clear you don't want me around, almost made me regret participating in your intoxicated advances, I can't stay here anymore with you acting like you never want to see me again! I thought, maybe, you liked me, or," Steve blushed a little "But you're either too embarrassed to admit it or it was nothing. Either way, I-" Steve was cut off as Tony turned around, he grabbed the soldier by the back of the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Their lips collided in ecstasy and Steve wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close as if he'd never let go. All the memories of their closeness came back to them both as they did the one thing they'd wanted from the start. Tony slowly pulled back and rested their heads together, his arms draped around Steve's neck as he looked down.

"Don't leave…" He whispered as he fiddled with the collar of Steve's shirt.

"Tony, I…" Steve was lost for words. This changed things, right? Did this mean that Tony really _did_ care, maybe he _did_want him around, or was he being messed with again? His intention for coming here now seemed irrelevant, he hadn't expected this reaction and he didn't know how to proceed.

"Please. Don't leave." Tony repeated softly, his voice almost a whimper. He liked Steve, a lot, and he wanted him to be around, always. So why was it so difficult to face him? Was Steve's gender really that important to be in the way of what Tony wanted? It was confusing, and felt the tiniest bit wrong, but Tony wanted it, he wanted Steve.

"Okay." Steve agreed after a while. Tony's gentle tone was of utmost sincerity, Steve had never heard him speak like that and he'd even said _please_. Was that Tony begging? Tony pulled him into a tight embrace and buried his head in Steve's chest, sighing in content. Steve smiled and stroked Tony's back gently.

"Can we have a night, like the other? But without booze?" Steve asked and Tony looked up at him.

"Sure." He smiled warmly, swooning over Steve's gentle, innocent eyes. "Meet me in my room in an hour."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I think you know what's going to happen next chapter, hopefully you can hold out ;)**


	4. Inevitable

**Warning  
**Contains smut

Steve paced back and forth nervously in his room, it had already been an hour since Tony had suggested they meet in his room. He'd spent most of the time showering thoroughly then deciding what to wear, he'd definitely over thought it and almost considered wearing a suit. In the end, he'd settled on what he was wearing earlier; a casual t-shirt and jeans. He wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his dark grey jeans and stopped at a mirror to do a quick last minute check. His teeth were brushed, his hair combed back nicely, his eyes lingered on the dog tags that always draped down his chest.

_"We are __**not**__soldiers!"_

He tucked the chains under his shirt, he didn't want to remind Tony of his military status, potentially making him uncomfortable. But maybe he was over thinking that too.

* * *

If Tony were a puppy, he would have been wagging his tail at an unmatchable speed, that much was clear to Jarvis. Tony had decided that the two of them would watch a movie, Jarvis was paused at a selection screen as they waited for Steve to arrive. Tony had made his bed for the occasion, and had not consumed any more alcohol from when he'd last seen the soldier and was relatively sober excepting a minor caffeine rush. Though Tony knew the team had just had dinner, he'd dragged a table to beside his bed and filled it with snacks and candy and the fizzy drinks Steve liked so much. And there were a couple bottles of fine liquor under the table in case Steve changed his mind about the 'no booze' thing, but he'd told himself he wouldn't bring it up and he wanted to stick to his word.

Tony sat cross legged on his bed and stared at his alarm clock, his anxiety rising with every passing second, his stomach sinking that tiny bit lower each time a new minute ticked over. Steve was late.  
What if he wasn't coming…

Steve's heart was already beating rapidly, here he stood, at the door of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, invited over for… a date? Was this a date? He knocked softly on the door. His hands twitched nervously, should he have brought flowers?

The door opened quickly, Tony had been waiting.  
"You're late!" Tony tutted and dived on Steve, hugging the other man tightly. That was not how he would normally greet someone but Tony was so relieved that Steve came.  
"Hey Tony." Steve laughed in surprise, but he welcomed the embrace. Tony released him and led Steve into his room, he closed the door gently then pointed to the screen.  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Tony tilted his head at Steve, who looked a little confused as he gaped at the extensive list on the tv.  
"Uhh, a comedy?" He said slowly.  
"Jarvis, you heard the man." Tony said as he beckoned Steve to join him on the bed. Steve smiled and climbed eagerly beside Tony. He kicked off his shoes and placed an arm around him, relieved of the way Tony nudged into Steve's body and Tony nervously laid a hand on his chest.

* * *

Tony wasn't used to be in this position. Curled under the arm of a guy, with his arm reaching around the other, it was usually the opposite, but Tony didn't care. They snuggled closer as the movie played, he didn't know about Steve but Tony was hardly watching it. He was completely focused on Steve. The way his body moved against his own with each breath, the beating of Steve's thunderous heart, if he stopped gently rubbing his side to feel it. Tony closed his eyes and nestled his head into Steve's chest, his cheeks growing warm with giddiness and the soldier's hot skin under his straining shirt.

Steve was aware that Tony was stroking his side gently, he had no problems with it, he enjoyed it, then even more so as Tony sneakily slipped a hand under his shirt and began snaking his fingertips up Steve's side. Steve shivered with the sensual touch and his arm grew tighter around Tony's frame. Tony's hand moved to Steve's chest and stroked in slow circles on the smooth skin. Steve sighed happily, he was very content as the softest touch of Tony's hand started a gentle throbbing below.

Neither of them spoke, there was no need for words when they could read each other's bodies so well. Tony knew that he was arousing Steve, it wasn't his plan from the start but if it was what they both wanted, there was no reason for him to stop. He paused, his hand over Steve's nipple and circled it with his finger, kissing Steve's chest through the shirt. Steve inhaled sharply from the surprise of Tony pinching his nipple but he liked it and his hand tightened on the engineer's waist. Tony tilted his head up as he searched for Steve's lips and Steve didn't let him down, kissing him just as passionately as their first.

Tony hands felt for the bottom of Steve's shirt and he lifted it up a little. Steve caught on to the notion and sat forward to pull it back over his head. Tony did the same, flinging his own shirt to the floor and climbing onto Steve, a knee on each side. Tony's eyes fell on the dog tags around Steve's neck, he frowned a little but said nothing and moved on. He hungered for Steve's lips and their kisses only became more satisfying yet they still craved more. Tony closed the gap between their torsos, gently collapsing onto Steve's chest. Steve hesitated for a moment and Tony eyed him with slight worry.  
"Can we, do this under the covers?" Steve asked slowly. He didn't want to feel like a cheap fuck, he wanted romance and coziness if he was going to do this with him. Tony grinned, relieved that Steve wasn't backing out like he feared might happen. They snuggled under the sheets and held each other close, Tony rubbed his face into Steve's chest like a cat would against someone's leg, Steve loved it and wrapped his arms around the playboy tightly. Steve was still nervous, his movements slow as he traced his hands over Tony's skin, becoming even slower as they edged towards Tony's stomach. Tony's breathing was rapidly increasing, to him it was like Steve was being a tease, he could barely keep control. Tony placed a hand on the small of the other's back and pushed their hips together. Steve blushed as they kissed, he could feel Tony's length hardening against his own. His natural response kicked in and he lightly thrust against Tony, doubting he would even feel it.

Tony had to restrain himself. He knew he had to take it slow, enjoy every moment, but as he felt the ever so slight movement of Steve's hips he couldn't help but hold tightly to Steve's back and grind against him. Adrenaline rushed through his whole body each time he felt Steve twitch with pleasure. Tony set the pace, their hips thrusting together slowly with restrained force on each part.

Tony latched his mouth onto Steve's neck and caused him to exhale heavily, a soft moan twisted in with his breath. Tony grinned as he climbed into Steve, forcing his legs apart with his knees. Steve's hands clutched at Tony's side as he hovered over the super soldier, biting and sucking at his neck, Tony was eager to please. Tony's hand snaked down Steve's smooth chest, over his abs and slowly over the belt on his pants. His fingers worked fast to undo the buckle, anticipation rising as he became aware of Steve's nails digging slightly into his back.  
"You're going to have to take these off…" Tony cooed softly in Steve's ear, Steve shivered and fumbled to shrug them off his legs. Tony removed his own pants far quicker than the other and eagerly took back his place his place between Steve's legs.

Tony took hold of the covers and pulled them up to level with his shoulders as he lowered himself onto Steve again, admiring the warm pink tones under the soldier's eyes for a moment before his hands got to work. Tony could feel all the tightened muscles on Steve's thigh tense up even more so as his hand drew closer to the sweet spot. Tony rested his forehead on Steve's chest and clasped his fingers around Steve's length, enjoying the gasp that slipped from his mouth. Tony moved his hand up and down playfully, his grip becoming tighter and his movements faster as Steve's nails came close to drawing blood on his back. Tony grinned and slipped his hand under the waistband.

Steve curled his toes a little as he felt Tony's strong warm grip wrap around his cock. Tony circled the tip deviously then he moved fast, making Steve pant as he pumped him hard. Steve released a claw from Tony's back and found Tony's crotch, rewarding him with the same pleasure he was being given. His back arched a little and his head rested back, he let slip another soft moan through his teeth.  
"Um, Tony?" He said quietly as they beat each other off.  
"Yeah?" Tony grunted as kissed Steve's chest, over and over.  
"Where do we go from here?" Steve shrugged, his hand coming away from Tony. Tony frowned, he had thought it was pretty obvious but Steve couldn't be judged on his innocence, this was all new to Tony as well.  
"Well," Tony said as he still ran his hand slowly over Steve's length. "I can top if you like…" He kissed Steve's cheek, his neck and nibbled playfully on his earlobe.  
"Uh, okay." Steve said, a little unsure what that entailed, but whatever it was, it was with Tony Stark so it _had_ to be good. Tony grinned.  
"Roll over onto your stomach." He commanded into the soldier's ear with a seductive whisper, Steve did as he was told, he kissed Tony then lay on his stomach. Tony stretched sideways and rummaged under the mattress. He pulled out a little packet and slipped his underwear off. Steve could hear Tony opening the condom and he knew what was going to happen. He didn't care, he was far too horny to be ashamed of what they were going to do.

Tony climbed over Steve's body, a hand resting beside Steve's chest, the other tugged down Steve's underwear. Tony guided his cock to Steve's opening, Steve balled up his fists as he cringed.  
"It'll be fine… you're going to love it." Tony cooed reassuringly as he pushed his length in slowly. He massaged Steve's back as he felt him tense up, he entered slowly, deeper with each thrust then he stretched out his body over Steve's. Tony's hands rested on Steve's upper back as he grinded into Steve, earning deep moans from the blonde. Their bodies intertwined in the sweetest yet most sinful of ways as Tony slammed himself inside Steve and Steve moaned in pleasure far louder than he ever thought he would from such an action. Tony bit his lip as he groaned, Steve was so tight, so perfect, so deviously enjoyable, he was in an ecstasy ridden heaven.

Steve closed his eyes as Tony defiled him, it wasn't as bad as he'd anticipated, Tony made a gentle entrance and as he'd gotten used to the motions, his body was enjoying it. He felt himself easing up, welcoming each thrust Tony could offer, even thrusting back to feel him deeper. Steve moaned as Tony fell on top of him, every inch of Tony's skin was so soft and hot, his hands were incredibly arousing as they gripped his back. Steve lifted his ass higher, achieving a more intimate angle and Tony's hands wrapped themselves around his chest. Tony slammed harder and harder as he gripped Steve by the chest, they both groaned like wild animals on heat.  
"Tony~!" Steve moaned in delight as Tony's huge hard length slid further inside much to his pleasure. Tony pulled out for a moment.  
"Roll back over." He whispered into Steve's back, he wanted to see his face when he made him cum. Steve complied and pulled the engineer close, eager for Tony to be in him again.

Tony made sure he still had the covers pulled up to enclose them both as he gently entered Steve again. They both closed their eyes as each inch of Tony's cock slid inside Steve, Tony's hands going mad and not knowing where to rest, rubbing Steve all over as the adrenaline pumped through him. Tony fastened the pace once more, their heart beats racing, breathing increasing but Tony was determined to make Steve cum first. He leaned back slightly so he could take hold of Steve's cock in his shaking hand. Tony kept pumping slowly as he beat down Steve's length, giving Steve double the pleasure and grinning at the sounds escaping from his lips.  
"Tony…." Steve moaned, a hint of warning in his tone. Tony grinned and kissed the blonde again, Steve's kiss was a little sloppy, he was too busy focusing elsewhere.  
"Tony…" He moaned again, his voice higher, tenser and Tony knew he was almost spent. Tony leaned forward as he let go of Steve and slammed into him again. Steve's hands were sprawled on the pillows above his head, Tony grabbed Steve's wrists and held him down, furiously pumping his lover as he pushed him to his limit.

Tony grinned as he watched Steve's face contort with emotions as he spilled his seed, his eyes closing tightly, his fists balling up and teeth gritting as he moaned through them. Tony was satisfied with Steve's reaction and thrust into him one last time as he came as well and perfected the moment. Steve lay there panting and Tony collapsed onto him, gripping his shoulders tightly and catching his breath in the afterglow. Tony was proud, proud of how long he'd lasted considering he'd been so close for the most part. Tony pulled out and threw his condom on the floor and cuddled into Steve's chest again. It was late and he was abnormally content, not to mention sleepy.

"I'll be right back." Steve said quickly and kissed Tony on the forehead. He pulled back up the underwear from around his ankles and walked into the bathroom. He grimaced as he bundled up some toilet paper and wiped the cum off his stomach then grinned as he looked in the mirror. He'd just bedded Tony Stark, and he would bet he was the first guy to do it. Steve flushed the toilet and hurried back to bed, Tony was waiting with the covers unfolded and his arm outstretched. Steve smiled warmly as he climbed into the bed again and Tony threw the covers over him. Steve enveloped Tony and kissed his lips softly. He could see Tony was tired and he would stay as long as he wanted. Tony emitted cute little noises as he nestled into Steve and gripped the soldier tightly, subtly showing Steve that he didn't want him to leave. Steve smiled as he held Tony in is arms, and listened to him drift off. This was perfect. He'd never expected his fantasy to ever happen, but here he was and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N** Hey guys, so sorry it took so long for an update I've had a lot of stuff going on atm but I hope you guys are satisfied ;)


End file.
